


white pike, white pike (i know who you really are)

by orangeORmango



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, creepy just sayin', i was inspired by The Westing Game by Ellen Raskin btw, just a warning this is really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeORmango/pseuds/orangeORmango
Summary: Riverdale's new generation! Creepy stalker kids and stuff. Just read it.





	1. she doesn't give up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short but this took forever. I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Rosemary Grundy nearly cackled with glee when she saw Elijah Jones step out of his house. From her perch in the tall willow she could just barely make out the thirteen year old model sweep his dark blonde hair back and set out on a brisk walk to Riverdale Junior High. Rosemary climbed nimbly down from the swaying branches and mimicked the young boy’s motions, running her scar-littered hand through her long clumpy hair. She gave a hysterical giggle before skipping off to follow him.  
Elijah greeted the bus driver with a small wave, sitting down in the third row to the last on the left side. Rosemary knew he always did this, unless it was Wednesday when he had to practice singing at the one professional music studio in Riverdale. Rosemary whispered to herself before sitting one row behind him, fixing her gaze on a patch of shiny hair behind his right ear. It was precisely one minute and twenty-two seconds later that Elijah pulled up his favorite playlist on his iPhone and put in his wireless earbuds, nodding his head slightly to the beat.  
“Hey man, what’s up?” Elijah asked his best friend Jason Blossom-Topaz when he plopped down beside him. Rosemary tilted her head to hear better.   
“Not great. I got barely any sleep.” Jason yawned, pushing his pink and lavender hair out of the way to put in his pride stud earrings. The two boys both spent a lot of time pushing their hair out of their eyes, Rosemary noted. She copied Elijah’s hand movement once more, then closed her eyes and listened to their conversation. Just a few minutes before the bus screeched to a stop in front of the school, Rosemary stood up and walked shakily to the row where Jason and Elijah were. She stood silently behind them for a moment, then cleared her throat noisily.  
“Can we help you?” Jason asked, twisting around to look at her. Rosemary ignored Jason, fixing her dark gaze on Elijah.  
“Um… Isn’t your name Rosemary?” Elijah offered, glancing at Jason nervously. Rosemary nodded quickly. “Do you need something?” Rosemary shook her head, then handed Elijah a folded piece of paper decorated with puffy stickers.   
“Thanks, Rosemary. Oh look, here we are. Gotta go!” Jason stood up quickly and yanked Elijah along, moving to the door before the bus actually stopped. The bus driver opened his mouth to scold the boys but shut it when he saw their expressions. He looked behind him and shuddered. Rosemary was still standing there quietly, her long slim fingers tapping an irregular beat on the seat. Oh no. Not again. The last boy Rosemary went after ended up home schooled, muttering the words “white pike, white pike” underneath his breath. She would make a wonderful horror movie actor if she would talk more.   
“How creepy was that.” Jason hissed to Elijah as they jogged to the building.  
“Isn’t she Geraldine Grundy’s daughter?” Elijah asked him, shivering slightly. He tucked the note into his back pocket, planning on reading it later.  
“Yeah. She was the one who was messing around with Mayor Andrews when he was a teenager. Good thing he’s got Mrs. Raven now.” The two boys laughed once then headed to class, forgetting all about the note in Elijah’s pocket. But Rosemary didn’t give up that easily. She waited until she earned enough money for more paper and stickers, filling Elijah’s locker with them until they spilled out in a wave onto the floor. When Caroline Fogarty picked one up and unfolded it, she nearly screamed. ‘I KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE, ELIJAH. YOU’RE A WHITE PIKE,’ was scrawled across the wrinkled page in thick, careful letters.


	2. extra! extra! read all about it!

after reading over this again i hate it so much so i am going to let it rot in the dark cyberspace of this website. i am working on a blossom one-shot series though wich i will post either today or tomorrow. sorry if you're disappointed but i doubt you are this is literal trash

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below and tell me if you want a lot of parent drama or mainly focusing on the kids! I won't be posting another chapter until somebody tells me. I want you guys to really enjoy this new work.


End file.
